When Two Worlds Collide
by Aacire
Summary: Kagome is in school for once and there are two new guys in her class. One with slicked back hair and one has long red hair. She can feel something different about them. YYH Inu fic.Not meaning to beg but please read and give me your opinions! Updated!
1. Chapter 1: New Kids

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, even though I wish that I did!  
  
Chapter1: New Kids  
  
Kagome sat at he desk and sighed. She couldn't wait till tomorrow because then she would could go back to the Feudal Era and see her friends. (and Inu Yasha). She figured if she could get through the battles with Naraku, then she could certainly get through her geometry class. Just then her teacher intruded on her thoughts.  
  
"Excuses me class, but we have two new students in our class today. They are transfers from Saryaski Junior High. (a/n sorry if the school name is spelled wrong) They are Yusuke Urameshi and Kurama Minomoto."  
  
The boys bowed in respect and smiled at the class. Kagome was senescing something from these boys that she couldn't quite put her finger on yet. She knew they weren't normal. Then again her definition of normal had changed considerably in the last year. She figured that they were friends by the way they stood. The Yusuke boy looked to be about Kagome's age. He wasn't wearing the school uniform, but a green uniform and his hair was slicked backed. It didn't look that bad on him. He seemed to put on a tough persona, but his eyes seemed to give off softness. His Kurama friend seemed to Kagome a mystery. He had long red hair about Inu Yasha's length. His green eyes were so mysterious. She almost got lost in them thinking about what he was thinking. He looked so sad and as if he was analyzing everything. He was wearing a red uniform. The teacher had them sit in the desks beside her. As the teacher went on with her lessons, she saw the Yusuke boy look as if he was about to fall asleep. Then Kurama nudged him in his shoulder and Yusuke sat up. She could have sworn that she saw a smirk on Kurama's face. Then he looked straight at her and it looked as he was analyzing her or something. Then he quickly looked away and kept his friend awake through the rest of class.  
  
"So Kagome?! Does that knew guy Kurama have the hots for you or what?" asked her friend Eri after class. Her friends had caught him staring at her and wouldn't leave her alone after school.  
  
Then Amy asked, "So who do you think is cuter, Yusuke or Kurama? Usually I don't go for guys who have slicked back hair, but for him I might make him."  
  
Then Yuka chimed in, "Yeah you're right, but that Kurama is so hot. I mean it almost depresses me when a guy is prettier then I am. All well! Hey Kagome you still here with us."  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! So are we going to Wacdonalds?" Her friends agreed and started to walk off talking about gossip they heard and school. Kagome took one more look at roof and shrugged. "I could have sworn I saw someone staring at me from up there. Probably just my imagination, but my imagination usually isn't wrong." Then she ran to catch up with her friends.  
  
Kurama walked back to the wall Yusuke was sitting against, and leaned his back against the wall with his eyes looking at the sunset.  
  
"So Yusuke what do you think of this school?"  
  
"It's alright, but I don't believe I'm about to say this, but I miss my old school."  
  
"No, you just miss Keko!" Kurama teased him. Yusuke shot him a look and Kurama laughed.  
  
"Oh you just think you're so funny. I wish my mom did have to move. Just when I was startin to like that place."  
  
"Yusuke don't worry about it you will live. By the way that girl you sit beside in geometry."  
  
"Yeah what about her?"  
  
"She had an interesting scent about her. She almost smelled of demon, yet I couldn't place it. She could be the link that we were looking for anyway." Yusuke looked up at Kurama with a look of intrigue and surprise. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all. 


	2. Chapter 2: Butterflies

Hello everybody who reviewed. Thanks a lot for that. I loved the comments and as for the pairings just keep reading and be amazed or maybe not. You'll have to read to find out. I'll try to be better about my typos, Sorry! Well on with the show and as for my disclaimer everyone knows the story, I don't own it. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Butterflies  
  
"Bye mom I'll see you in a couple of days." Kagome yelled over her back as she ran off to the well.  
  
"Wait Kagome!" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see what her mother wanted. "Kagome didn't you want to bring these sparklers for you friends. You almost left them on the kitchen counter."  
  
Kagome tapped herself on the forehead. How could she be so forgetful? She was really thankful to have a mom like hers. She took the sparklers from her mom and gave her kiss goodbye and headed off for the secret well. She never got tired of the mystical blue light that surrounded her. It seemed no less beautiful or mysterious to her even thou this was her hundredth time going through the portal.  
  
"And touch down. If there was an award for graceful portal landings I'm sure I would win." Kagome congratulated herself.  
  
*Slap* "Miroku, You lecherous monk. You better stop touch my butt or I'll..." * Slap* "You idiot you'll never learn!"  
  
"That was the sight that Kagome caught when she was walking to Kaede's village. She started to laugh in spite of herself. She couldn't help it. Those two were so funny together, that she just had to laugh or explode from keeping it in.  
  
"Kagome welcome back" Sango said running towards her friend while a monk that almost resembled the colors of his robe came up after them.  
  
"Sango it's great to see you. How are you!" Kagome said trying to gain back her composure and air.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. I've never been better." Kagome could hear the sarcasm in her friend's voice, and noticed the glare she was giving Miroku when he had finally made it to her.  
  
"You know Miroku, you need to watch those roman hands of yours or your not going to be conscious to see twenty." Kagome teased. She knew that telling him not grope Sango's butt was like telling her friends at school not to gossip. It just couldn't be done. All well she figured, he had gotten better since it was only Sango he did that to now. That had to show for something.  
  
No sooner had Kagome walked through the door then she heard a little voice call her name. She looked up to see a little fox demon child jump into her arms. "Shippo how are you? I hope that you've been behaving your self while I've been gone?"  
  
"Yes Kagome. I've been on my best behavior. InuYasha hasn't hit me once since the last time you were here. So does that mean I get my surprise now. Does it Does it Does it!"  
  
Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the little foxes excitement. She loved how energetic and happy Shippo could be. Even threw all of the battles and pain he had went through. He never seemed to lose his child like innocents.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo I brought you a great surprise, but you'll have to wait till dark for me to give it to you." She saw a look of slight disappointment on his face, but then it lit back up into the carefree smile that he always seemed to wear and went on his way to play with the village children. "KAGOME!"  
  
She smiled in spite of herself when she heard the voice of a hot-tempered demon come her way. She turned around and there in front of her was a young man with golden eyes and long silver hair with two cute dog ears on top staring at her. She just looked at him for a while smiling. For here he was. The guy that she had fought a half-dead girl to claim.  
  
"Kagome why didn't you come and see me first. You know I had a surprise for you today." His voice had lost some of its edge when he saw her smiling face looking at him. He sometimes hated the effect that she had on him. It almost felt as if that he had become an obedient little puppy in her hand, What ever she wanted from him she would get it just by looking at him. All well if he didn't lie to himself he actually didn't mind it. But Damn! The effect this girl had on him was mesmerizing.  
  
She waved good bye to Sango and Miroku at Kaede's hut and before she took off on InuYasha's back she told Sango not to knock Miroku out because the surprise that she had for Shippo was for everybody.  
  
"So InuYasha what is this surprise that you have for me?" Kagome asked as they leapt from tree to tree.  
  
"Just be patient and watch. I swear that you're gonna love it so be patient!"  
  
Kagome sighed and enjoyed the ride till he came to a stop at the edge of a clearing full of flowers. He stopped put her down and told her to wait there, Then he went and grabbed two rocks. When he returned she stared at him curiously and was about to say something when he put his finger to her lips. Then he pointed for her to look at the field. Kagome kept her eyes glued to it when all of a sudden InuYasha threw the rocks at the field. She saw to her amazement the field come to life with butterflies. She couldn't believe it. They were so beautiful with all the different colors of reds, blues, oranges, and yellows.  
  
InuYasha just smiled in spite of himself. He loved the look of joy in her eyes. He wanted to make up for the times he had hurt her when he was with Kikyo. He almost laughed when he saw her go run off into the field and dance with the butterflies. He just sat there in amazement wondering how a girl with all the power that she had could be so child like at times. How the simplest thing as bringing her to see the butterflies could bring her so much joy. He never wanted this moment to end.  
  
When she returned they lay down together in the field and enjoyed the sun and each other's company. Kagome loved it when InuYasha held her like he was doing now. She felt herself give way to sleep from the sun warming her body and from the sound of InuYasha's heartbeat. When they woke up it was nearly dusk which meant that it was time to go to Kaede's for dinner. When they arrived Kagome saw Miroku give InuYasha a look that made her roll her eyes. She wished for one moment that he didn't have to have perverted thoughts go through his head.  
  
When they were done eating Shippo pretty much bugged Kagome till he got the surprise that she had promised him. So she smiled and got up to go get her book bag. She summoned everyone to come with her to the well, so they all got up to go except Kaede who said that she was too tired. When she got there she took out a silver stick that had them all baffled.  
  
"So you got us all out here for a silver stick, fef!" InuYasha remarked.  
  
"It's not an ordinary stick idiot! Just watch!"  
  
With that she took out her lighter from her book bag. She lit the stick and let the sparks fly. Everyone stared in amazement. Shippo was so happy that he started to jump up and down. Kagome gave it to him, but told him to be careful with it, she didn't want any accidents. He agreed and took it from her. She lit two more for Sango and Miroku and one for herself. InuYasha didn't want one for being proven wrong when she first showed them. She started to dance with it with Shippo following behind her. When his died he almost cried, but cheered back up again when she lit him a new one. That was how their night was till she ran out of sparklers. Shippo was so happy that he asked if they could do it again, another time and she agreed.  
  
On their way back to the village InuYasha picked up on a scent he hadn't noticed before on Kagome. It reminded him of Shippo yet it was way different and yet very old. He shrugged it off, but made a mental not of it because he had a feeling that he would need to remember it for some reason.  
  
*****Back in the Present*****  
  
"So boys have you found out what the strange presence is that we are picking up from that place?" said a sprightly women.  
  
"Naa! We've only been here two days Botan, give us a freakin break!" Yusuke said into his communication mirror.  
  
"Don't worry about him Botan. He still a little upset about the move. Why don't you and the others come and give us visit. It might make it a little bit easier on him. We have to go now. Because class is about to start." Kurama said softly.  
  
"Well ok boys. I'll talk to you later! Bye!"  
  
So the boys went to class and Kurama let Yusuke sleep for once since he didn't skip their gym class, he figured he owed him that. Then he noticed something. The girl who sat beside Yusuke wasn't there.  
  
So watcha think. Tell me about. I'm not going to beg for you reviews, but it would be nice so I'll know I'm not alone in the universe. Thanks for the first three. Well see you next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

Hello everyone! I'm back for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Everyone knows the disclaimer so I'm not going to type it! Well then, on with the show!  
  
Chapter 3: New friends  
  
"Kagome wake up! Please!" That was the voice that Kagome woke up to. She looked at her adopted son and giggled. He was so sweet when he wanted something. She smiled at him and sat up.

"Yes Shippo, what is it that you want?"

"Umm, could you please make me some pancakes? Please?!" She giggled, "Of course I will Shippo. Let me wash up a bit first, then I will start right on it!" The fox child smiled and hopped off of her. Kagome turn around to find InuYasha sleeping next to her. She was so happy that he had stayed with her through the night. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and got out of her sleeping bag and headed for the river. When she returned she found that InuYasha was still sleep. She sighed and went to start on the pancakes. She was finishing her last batch when Sango and Miroku came into the room sleepy eyed.

"Hello you two! How are you this morning? I hope that you had a good night sleep." They just simply looked at each other. What in the world had put her into such a good mood. This was happy even for Kagome!

"You feeling ok Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Yeah never better. Hey Miroku would you mind getting Shippo from outside and tell him breakfast is ready." Miroku nodded. Then it hit him that InuYasha wasn't up yet.

"Hey Kagome where's InuYasha? I haven't see him around." Miroku asked.

"Oh he's still sleep. I guess he wore himself out yesterday, and he did stay up last night!"

"You two did stay out later then normal! So..." he looked at her with a gleam in his eye, " what exactly did you two do out there?"

Kagome walked over to him and leaned close to him, "So, do you really want to know, I mean every little detail?" Miroku looked at her with anticipation, "Well.... YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FIND OUT YOU PERVE, SO GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTER!" Miroku rubbed his aching ears as he walked outside to get the fox child.

"So, Kagome what actually happened last night?"

"Well Sango let's just say that we spent some quality time together." Yeah they spent quality time together. She still couldn't believe what happened last night.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Oh, InuYasha isn't it wonderful up here in this tree. I love it here. This is defiantly my favorite spot to be." Kagome could have stayed up there in the tree forever. Leaning against InuYasha up there was for lack of a better word, 'heavenly'. She loved this tree for it was the place where she first met InuYasha. Thinking about that made her look back at him. He was hers now and only hers. Since Kikyo was finally out of their lives they could be a normal couple. Well as normal as human dating a half demon could be.

"So do you really have to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah! I wish that I could stay longer, but I need to get back to study for a test. I can't study with you around, you're too much of a distraction. I'll try to make it back here later if I can. I mean the whole school pretty much thinks that I'll be six feet under in no time." She started to laugh, but was stopped by his solemn looks.

"Kagome, I...just...don't wana lose you. I mean I know that you were joking, but I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you with me any more." She smiled at him and leaned closer to him.

"Don't worry about it InuYasha. You won't have to worry about me. Like I told you before, I will never leave your side. I love you and won't ever stop loving you. Unless you try to kill me like you did when we first met." She giggled and he sighed.

"Oh come on Kagome. I've been said sorry for doing that. Besides can't you just leave the past in the past."  
  
"I know he isn't talking. Isn't he the one who used to chase after Kikyo? All well, at least he doesn't do that anymore. I'm just glad that he has grown up a bit, from the selfish guy he was before." thought Kagome.

"Well just don't go and leave me anytime soon, ok." She nodded and looked up at him. Then she saw something she didn't expect to see. She saw a longing in his eyes. He leaned down to her and kissed her. Not just any kiss. It was deep and passionate. She almost lost herself in it. She only pulled away for air, but no sooner had she pulled back did he pull her back in for more. Not that she was complaining because damn, he was a good kisser. He held onto her waist pulling her closer to him. She in turn put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Then he held her and jumped from the branch that they were on so that they wouldn't fall. They lay there on the ground kissing each other never wanting to let go of the other. Letting the kiss get deeper and deeper. Soon Kagome felt as if she didn't break it off it could go way to far. So she pulled back. InuYasha and her were panting for air when they stopped and looked at each other. They then settled back against the tree and held each other.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, but not yet. You understand right?"

"Yeah I do. Don't worry about it." She loved how understanding he was. Even though he put on a tough guy routine when they were around other people, he sometimes showed his softer side to her and she was glad. She wished that others could know about her sweet InuYasha. Maybe they would, one day.  
  
End Flashback  
  
She giggled and blushed. She wasn't going to give to forget that night. It was too special to her. She looked up to see Sango looking at her strangely.

"No Sango nothing happened ok. I swear, you're getting as bad as Miroku."

"Well, I mean you are giving off weird signs.... Oh forget about it. So what's for breakfast?"

"I'm making pancakes with chocolate chips in them!"

"Kagomeeee!" squealed a little voice.

"Alright Shippo, here you go!" She served him his food, along with serving Miroku and Sango. She was about to fix some for InuYasha when he walked into the room.

"Hey there sleep head! What took you so long to wake up?"

Yawning he said, "Sorry Kagome. I was just really tired. That all." Glaring at Shippo he said, "Besides some body was screaming in their damn dreams about a monster coming to eat them. With these ears it hurt like hell! I don't know how the rest of you slept through that whole damn thing."

"Man is he ever grouchy." Miroku whispered to Sango.

"So what smells so good!"  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
"Hey mom! I'm back." Kagome yelled as she ran into her house. "Hey sis! Mom is at the store. She'll be back later thou." She nodded and went up stairs to her room.

3 hours later

Yahhhh! "Wow that was a good nap. I think that I'll go to Wacdonald's for dinner!" She ran down the stairs and saw her mom in the kitchen. She ran and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Hey mom! I missed you. I know that I just got home and you haven't seen me in a while, but I'm going to Wacdonald's for dinner ok?"

"Well ok, but don't forget to talk to me later alright?"

"That fine, catch you later!" As she was walking to Wacdonald's she was in deep thought about InuYasha that she didn't even feel someone walking up behind her, until she screamed in surprise. She turned around to see a black haired boy and red headed boy standing in front of her.

"Woh, you two scared me. You're Yusuke and Kurama right?"

"Yeah I'm Yusuke and he's Kurama. You're Kagome from our class?"

"Yeah! So where were you two heading off to?"

"We were off to meet some friends from our old school at Wacdonald's?" Kurama said.

"Wow, I was just heading off to go there myself. You want to walk there together?"

Yusuke said, "Sure I don't see why not! You can meet our friends."  
As they were walking they got to know each other better.

"So why were you two transferred to my school in the first place?"

"Well my mom made me move because she got a new job as a bar tender."

"Kurama why did you transfer?"

"Well someone had to keep an eye on Yusuke so that he wouldn't get into any trouble here. So I volunteered to go with him." Wow, Yusuke thought, Kurama can really come up with ideas on the spot. If she only knew that he was assigned to this school because Koenma asked him to come with me.

"Wow! That's pretty cool of you to do that for a friend!"

"It wasn't that big of a deal for me, but for Yusuke it was a different matter. You see there is this girl Keiko that he likes..." Kurama stepped gently to side as a fist from Yusuke came by his face.

"Damit Kurama you don't have to tell everything. Especially about things you don't even fucking know!"

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but if I'm lying why are you getting so mad about it?" Yusuke just turned away from and kept walking with his hands in his pocket sulking. Kagome had to laugh at this because it reminded her so much of InuYasha and Miroku. InuYasha fly off the handle, (and that mouth), and Miroku being the voice of reason. Man if those guys could meet, she thought, especially InuYasha and Yusuke they would be great friends. Their personalities seemed to her almost identical.  
  
When they reached the restaurant she saw four people standing outside, three boys and two girls.  
"Hey Yusuke, Kurama!" yelled one of the girls with blue hair. The girl with brunette hair ran up to Yusuke and gave him a hug. Kagome thought she could see a hint of red in his face.  
"Hey everybody! I'd like you to meet a friend from our class. This is Kagome. Kagome this is the gang!" They all said their hi's and Yusuke began to name them off.  
"From the left that Kuwabara, the blue headed girl is Botan, the guy who thinks he's all that is Koenma, Mr. Serious is Hiei, and this girl at my side is Keiko. So now that the introductions are done lets get something to eat. I'm staving!" Some of them laughed as they heard his stomach growl. With that they walked into the restaurant, all of them except for Hiei and Koenma.  
"Koenma, do you sense that weird vibe coming from the girl?"  
"Yes I do! It seems very odd indeed. Maybe we should keep an eye on her. There's something just not right about her and I need to know what it is. She may have something to do with the Shiko-no-Tama. Come let's get to know this Kagome better shall we?"  
  
Well that's all she wrote for tonight. Whew I'm tired. Well hoped you liked it. So please review so I know I'm not alone in the universe. Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4: Powers Unknown

Hello again! Well I'm back and ready to write! Sorry it took so long, but I had exams this week. Well today was my last day of school so to celebrate I'm gonna write a new chapter so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yu-Yu and InuYasha, but I don't!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
When they had all ordered they found a booth that was surprisingly long enough for all of them to fit in. Kagome sensed a strong connection between all of them. They seemed to be very close, even when Kuwabara had squirted Yusuke with ketchup. She laughed when she saw Yusuke grab Kuwabara by the front of his jacket. Yes they had to be close. If Kagome's friends and Yusuke's friend had all lived in the same time period then they all would have defiantly been friends.  
  
"Hey Kagome right? So what classes do you have with Yusuke and Kurama?" asked Keiko.  
  
"Uhmmm.... Let me see. There's geometry, english, oh and P.E. But come to think about it. I haven't seen Yusuke in P.E. The only reason I know that he's even in my class is because the coach get saying, trying to imitate the coach, 'When ever I meet this Urameshi, kid I swear that I'm gonna make him run laps for every second that he's missed my class!"  
  
Everyone started to laugh. "Yeah right, You couldn't get Urameshi to come to gym class even if his life depended on it!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"So it looks like you're gonna be running forever Yusuke. You might not even live to see your sixteenth birthday." Stated Hiei in his usual stoic voice.  
  
"Well that coach can keep waiting and just add that time to my tab cus I'm not gonna show up." Yusuke said while smiling his goof ball smile.  
  
Later they all decided to go to the park and hang out. Kagome was having a great time talking to Botan and Keiko. They seemed really nice. Keiko was extremely smart to her. She was starting to wonder how in the world a girl like her had ended up with a guy like him. He seemed nice enough, but she seemed to be one of those good girl types while Yusuke was the obvious bad boy.  
  
"Umm, Keiko. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but how did you and Yusuke hook up. I mean I..."  
  
" You don't get how we could be together?"  
  
"Don't worry Kagome," Botan interrupted, "none of us understand this attraction, but in my opinion she just has the thing for the bad boys!"  
  
"BOTAN!" said an irritated Keiko, "Don't pay any attention to her. Really Yusuke and I have been friends since we were little. I know that he seems to be rude and has a really bad vocabulary, but he's really a lamb under all of that."  
  
"Wow, your boyfriend is like mine. He may seem ruff and his vocab really could use a tweak, but he is such a puppy. I mean you could hardly expect him not to have such a harsh look on the world, considering his ruff up bringing. He always alone, but now that he has friends he seems to be opening up more. I really proud of how far he's come."  
  
"Wow! Your boyfriend should really meet Yusuke. They seem almost identical."  
  
"Yes! That would be a stellar idea for both of them to meet!" exclaimed Botan.  
  
Yes that would be great if InuYasha could be able to come hang out with us. But these people probably wouldn't be so understand about demons. I wouldn't want to freak them out, seeing as I just met them.  
  
"Maybe I will if he's ever back in town. He travels a lot, because he just can't seem to be in one place long enough."  
  
"Hey what are you fine ladies talking about. You know that you shouldn't be walking back here by yourselves. You need a strong man like me around to protect you." said Kuwabara trying to make himself look strong and manly.  
  
Then Botan said, "Well Kuwabara that's all nice and dandy, but who's going to protect you from Hiei if he sees you flirting with us back here. You know how protective he is over Yukina. He doesn't want you with her any way so, what do you think he'll do if he sees you here."  
  
"Uh, maybe you're right Botan! I'll just catch you all later." With that he ran to catch back up with the guys.  
  
Keiko giggled at Kagome's puzzled look, "Yukina is Hiei's baby sister. He really is as protective over her as Botan says. But don't worry about it. Kuwabara is so in love with that girl it almost funny. He would do anything for her. Yet he still has a tendency to have wondering eyes." She giggled a gain.  
  
Kagome was about to giggle too when she felt a presence behind her. Her time in the Feudal Era had strengthened her awareness. She turned around in time to see an energy beam being shot at them.  
  
She yelled duck and was able to pull Botan and Keiko down with her. She turned and saw that the boys were all right. She and the girls got up and rushed to the boys. "You three stay with Koenma! You better protect them your princelyness or you won't have to worry about your father!" threatened Yusuke as he the rest of his team went out to see what was attacking them.  
  
"Do you think they'll be all right Botan?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Don't worry dear, they'll be fine!" Botan said trying to reassure her.  
  
Just then they heard a shuffle behind them. Then a creature jumped out at them and tackled Kagome to the ground. Keiko let out a scream, which summoned the boys back to them. They returned in time to see Kagome pinned against with a lizard looking demon holding her by her neck.  
  
"Demon let her go, or I swear you won't live to regret it!" threatened Yusuke.  
  
"I'll let her go as soon as she gives me the Shikon jewel." Now directing his attention back to Kagome he said, "Now give it to me and you won't have to die a miserably slow death." Right when Yusuke was about to power up his spirit gun and Kuwabara his spirit sword something happened that they didn't expect.  
  
Kagome yelled, "Let me GO!" Then a purple light escaped from her hand. And the demon's arms, which were holding her by the neck, were separated from his body. The others looked on in surprise. "Now demon you will die!" She let out more energy and destroyed the rest of the body.  
  
Kagome was more surprised then the rest of them. She couldn't take the staring, so she ran away from them, even when they called after her. She just ran. She ran all the way home.  
  
Mean while at the park  
  
"Yusuke what just happened here? Why was she able to do that?" asked Keiko.  
  
"I don't know what happened, but I'm sure as hell am going to find out."  
  
"Man, Her power seemed to be like the spirit gun, but it didn't seem to come from spirit energy!" stated Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing. The demon had come for the Shikon jewel. That girl had it and they wanted to know why.  
  
Kagome's House  
  
When she had reached her room, she had flopped down on the bed. She had scared herself, not to mention probably freaked out Yusuke and Kurama's friends. The worse part was that she didn't know how she had down it. She didn't think she had the ability to shoot energy out of hands any more. Then a thought struck her. When she had said, "Now you die!" to the demon she was frightened, because she had sounded exactly like Kikyo. The problem was that she was dead and her soul had returned back to Kagome. What would happen Kikyo was still some how conscious in her. And even worse, what if she was trying to take control.  
  
Man, I'm finally done. Can't believe it. Well I'm going to bed now and enjoy the thought of not having to get up in the morning because there's no more school for three months. Time to relax. Hope everyone has a great summer. See you next chapter, Asta! 


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

Well, I'm back! I did a little editing in chapter 4. It's not perfect, but hey neither am I. I figured I've been neglecting my story, so it was time for an update.  
  
Anonymousfanfic: sorry about the typo, I did mean Kikyo, not Keiko. It was late and I wasn't paying attention.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 5: Secrets  
  
When Kagome woke up the next morning she still a bit shaken, by what had happened the night before.  
  
'I have to see Kaede about this. She might know what to do!' thought Kagome. With that she jumped out of bed and went to take her shower and get ready to go back down the hidden well. She had stepped out of the house and when she had turned around she bumped into someone. When she looked up she saw Kurama standing there. He held his hand down to her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry about that! Are you alright Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm great!" she said as she stood up, "Never been better. So what brings you around here to Higurashi Shrine?"  
  
"I came to check up on you from the other day. So how are you?  
  
A little better I hope!"  
  
' What's with this guy? Did he not see the light show I put on yesterday, or was I dreaming all of that?' She looked down so that she didn't have to look in his eyes.  
  
"Kagome, Don't worry about last night. You'd be surprise to find out we're not as shocked as you might think." Her head shot up in surprise, "You see, I've come to see if you would like to talk to us about your powers. We'd like to help you if we can. Besides, it every day we meet a priestess. At least not one who actually has spiritual power. Oh, don't look so surprised. We're not exactly who you think!"  
  
Kagome didn't know what to think! Here she was about to be thrown into another strange turn in her life. This time though she had a choice of whether not to except. It wasn't as if he was forcing her to go, but if these people could help her what the heck. She could at least hear them out. What would be the harm in that?  
  
"Alright Kurama, I'll see your friends. But if want I can leave anytime I want right?"  
  
"Of course! What made you think you wouldn't?"  
  
"Let's just say, the last adventure I was on, I didn't get a choice in the matter!"  
  
At Kuwabara's Place  
  
"Yusuke, you are going to take me shopping aren't you. Because you stood me up two times already!" said Keiko tapping her foot with her arms crossed. Looking at the spirit detective with an angry glare that only she could do.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Keiko, it's just that Koenma had me on a few cases those days and he wouldn't let me off." Yusuke said grinning hoping to get out of this jam. It wasn't that he didn't like to spend time with her. It was just that he didn't like to go shopping. He hated the looks that the salesladies would give him. He was always under their constant super vision.  
  
"Hey Yusuke, don't put me in this one! You sort out your own problems!" That was Koenma for you. Ready to bail on you when the going got ruff. He was more scared of Keiko then he was. Then again Keiko had a nasty temper and an even sharper tongue as Botan had put it.  
  
Just then the door opened and in walked Kurama and Kagome. She looked a little uneasy about being there, but she trudged on anyway.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Keiko said as she walked over to greet the girl.  
  
Kagome relaxed. As long as Keiko was there she felt a little better about being there.  
  
"So where's Botan at?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Oh she's in the kitchen with Kuwabara. You want to go peep in on how they're doing?"  
  
"Sure, Kagome!" Kagome beamed.  
  
When they had disappeared into the kitchen the boys sat down on the couch and took on a serious look.  
  
"So," Yusuke began, "Do we have any idea what's up with her?"  
  
"Well it seems that she is priestess Yusuke." Kurama stated as if the answer were as plain as day. "Unlike the priestesses that we see today, she actually has spiritual powers. The other priestesses today take the job as a family tradition, but having no real power. She on the other hand it seems does. It use to be that others like her were common, but I've seen a priestess of caliber in the flesh." 'Though I have heard of a priestess with unusually strong powers that had guarded the Shikon Jewel. Maybe this girl has a connection with her. And if so then we should be on our guard.'  
  
In the Kitchen  
  
"So Kagome how are you this fine day!" said Botan  
  
"Well I'm fine actually. How about you two?"  
  
"Well I'd be doing better if it wasn't for Kuwabara! He asked me to help teach him how to make a cake for Yukina, but this guy is horrible. I haven't seen such a bad cook since Koenma! I mean from turning the blender on too high and sending all the batter on the walls and ceilings. I mean we had to start over from scratch three times." Looking over in Kuwabara's direction she added, "We don't have enough ingredients to start over again! So if you screw up this time then you're out of luck pal!"  
  
"Awww, come on Botan. I really need this cake for Yukina! She's coming to visit tomorrow and I want to surprise her with something I made myself." He pleaded.  
  
"You'd be better off buying her a cake at the store. At least she probably wouldn't die from it!" she muttered under her breath.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh this. These two were so funny together. They had Keiko laughing so hard she had to sit down.  
  
"So Kagome why don't you come over her and sit down while those two clean up. I'd like to get to know you better." Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "So Kagome, tell me more about your boyfriend, how did you meet you him? "  
  
"Well, umm, we met at my families shrine. He was leaning up against our ancient tree. At first he was real jerk. I mean, you've never met such an ego. I mean he has more mood swings then girl does." They both laughed at this, "He would never let his guard down even for a second at first. But I soon learned why though! He had a really bad child hood. His parents both died and he practically had to raise himself. His older brother can't stand him because they're only half brothers. Though I think he's coming around now. Underneath all of his tough exterior there's a really nice guy, once you get to know him. He's really dependable and always looks out for his friends. He's also a pretty good swordsman!"  
  
Then Botan jumped in, "Wow! What a cool guy. He has a mysterious past, cool attitude, and he can fight. You'd better keep that one Kagome! Sorry about jumping into your conversation, but it was interesting. And I'm the biggest gossip that you've ever seen."  
  
"Oh it's no big deal! So do you think we should go see what the guys are up to?" Kagome asked.  
  
They both nodded and left for the living room with Kuwabara in tow. When they had all set down Koenma started the conversation.  
  
"So Kagome, Kurama tells us that you're a priestess of unusual power. While that may be all well and good, it doesn't bring me to what I wanted to talk to you about.  
  
I wanted to know about the Shikon no Tama and your connection with it."  
  
"How do you know of the jewel?"  
  
"Well I guess you're right. I should explain myself first! My name is Koenma as you well no, but what you don't know is that I'm the ruler of Spirit World. It is my job to govern over all of Earth and the demons of spirit world. Yusuke there is my Spirit Detective, and his friends Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are apart of his team. They all have special powers just like you."  
  
Kagome was taking this surprisingly well. Considering all that she had been through with Inuyasha she was taking this surprisingly well. "So what do Botan and Keiko have to do with it?"  
  
"Well," Koenma continued, "Keiko has nothing to do with this really. She's just Yusuke's girl friend who helps out occasionally. Botan on the other hand is my assistant back at Spirit World and she's also what you call a grim reaper."  
  
Kagome was shocked. How in the world could someone as happy and cheerful as Botan be the grim reaper? "Ok, I'm willing to except what you said, but sorry to back track, did you say earlier that you rule over the demons too."  
  
"Yes that's correct, Kurama and Hiei are demons."  
  
"Really! I never would have guessed. I mean all of the demons that I've seen you could usually tell that they were demons."  
  
"You've seen demons?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes, my boyfriend, you remember the one I was telling you about earlier Keiko, well he's a demon, well half demon." Everyone was more or less shocked. They just stared at her for a second.  
  
Yusuke spoke up, "A half demon, really! Wow! But how could a demon be here and we not know about it Koenma? I mean I thought that you knew all!"  
  
"Well he might not know about him because he isn't from here. He isn't even from this time!"  
  
"What do you mean not from this time?" Koenma asked.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and told them all about her friends and how she was pulled through the well and about her connection with the jewel. She even filled in about her connection to Kikyo for Kurama. "So that's all of it in nut shell!" Kagome finished.  
  
"What an amazing story, love, danger, heroics. You even have the even evil villain. That Naraku, I would love to punch his lights outs." Botan said.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Botan, but my friends and I beat you to it!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Thank you Kagome for clearing up everything for us, but I have one more favor to ask you. Do you think that you could get you boyfriend here so that I could meet him."  
  
Kagome thought about long and hard about it. Sure she had just met these people, but she felt that she could trust them. Besides Kurama and Hiei were demons too so how bad could it be. "Fine I'll do it! Just name the time and place and we'll be here."  
  
"Stellar! Why don't we meet at Yusuke's house seeing as it's closer. Say around seven, does that sound all right?"  
  
"Sure Botan! Well, I guess that I'll see you here tomorrow. Bye!" With that she dashed from the house and went home. Man did she have some story to tell Inuyasha!  


Well! What did you think of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! Gotta go! Have a great summer! ASTA!


	6. Chapter 6: Meet and Fight

**Hi everyone, well I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! Thank you to all of you who have so patient. My laptop still isn't working right so I had to transfer my story to my mom's computer. So I hope you enjoy! **

**Cherrysinger, Komugi, and Mysticalflame I hope you like this!**

**You all know the disclaimers! (I do own this story!) Well here it goes!**

Chapter 6: Meet and Fight

" Oh come on Kagome do I have to?" Inuyasha whined, " I mean they're your friends why do I have to go. And aren't you forgetting one thing, I'm a demon! Won't they be just a little freaked out."

Kagome sighed and leaned back against the sacred tree, she knew this wasn't going to be easy. " Oh come on Inuyasha it won't be so bad. They really want to meet you. Besides my friend Keiko's boyfriend and you will get along very well. And if worst comes to worst you can always leave anytime you want. I won't stop you."

" Feh, nice try Kagome, but I still won't go!"

" Fine then don't go! See if I care! As a matter of fact you won't see me because I won't be back for two weeks. Maybe more!" She stressed the more. He turned his head and looked at her with alarm in his eyes. Kagome knew this was wrong and she felt bad about it, but sometimes with Inuyasha you had to use desperate measures.

" Fine I'll do it, but I'm not going to like it!" She flashed him a smile and he felt a whole lot better. He didn't know what would have happened if Kagome had left him. He didn't like it when she left anyway, but he wasn't going to risk her wrath. Some times Kagome could be scarier then his enemies.

She gave him a hug and thanked him. She then told him that she would come and get him a little later that night so meet her at the well. He shrugged and picked her up bridal style and took her back to the well. She gave him a kiss good bye and jumped down the well.

Later on that night…

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the well waiting for Kagome to come. He hated waiting. He wished that she would come on already because he didn't want to go in the first place. He was so deep in thought that he didn't feel a hand pull him through the well until it was to late. When he looked up he was sitting on the bottom of the well and then he heard the giggling. He turned his head to see Kagome sitting there on the well floor laughing.

" I'm sorry Inuyasha, but you were just sitting there and it just seemed that I would never get another chance like that again so I went for it! I thought for sure that you would have picked up my scent, but it seems you didn't!" she broke out laughing again.

" Oh you think you're so funny! What if I decided to go home and embarrass you in front of your friends?"

Kagome glared at him, " You wouldn't dare!"

" Try me!" With that Kagome jumped on his lap and kissed him. Just when he was starting to enjoy it she pulled away. He stared at her in disbelief.

" That's for threatening me!"

" But you threaten me all the time! Why can't I threaten you once in a while!"

" Simple, because I said so!" With that she climbed out of the well leaving Inuyasha brooding on the well floor, " So are you going to stay down there all night or are you coming up." He mumbled a bit, but he jumped out of the well. Right before Kagome could grabbed the door handle he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. He then kissed her till he felt her sink against him. When he backed away from her he smirked at the goofy look on her face.

" Alright Kagome! We can go!"

On the way to Yusuke's

" Hey Inuyasha there's something I forgot to mention! You see my friends, some of them are demons. I don't know if they'll be here tonight, but I just thought I'd give you a heads up."

"So the rest of them human?"

"For the most part! They just really wanted to meet you, so be nice, ok."

" Feh, whatever! Let's just get this over with."

" By the way, you look really cute in those clothes!" He was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt and unbuttoned black shirt on top with blue flames on the bottom. He was wearing a pair of skater's shoes with flames on them and a matching bandana.

They reached Yusuke's apartment and knocked on the door. A brunet woman in her early forties opened the door.

" Hi, you must be friends of Yusuke! Him, Keiko, and few of his friends are in the back. So come on in."

She led them to a back room where Yusuke and his friend were hanging out laughing about something.

" Hey everyone, I'm here!" They all looked up and saw Kagome.

" Hey Kagome!" Keiko exclaimed, then her faced dropped, "I thought you were bringing your boyfriend?"

" What…" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha wasn't there. She grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door. "I would like you to meet Inuyasha! Inuyasha, that's Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Keiko. The ones on the bed are Botan and Koenma. Hiei is the one standing in the corner.

Inuyasha nodded and gave a slight wave to them. Kagome slightly nudged him in the ribs and glared, he then sighed, "It's very nice to meet you!" looking at Kagome, "There you happy now! I'm playing nice with your friends!

Kagome looked down at the floor in embarrassment! She couldn't believe He just did that, then again what else was she expecting!

Kagome's head shot up when she heard laughing and saw Yusuke laughing him self to death!

When he was done he said, "You know what Keiko tries to get me act polite and all that other stuff, but I don't see the point. If I don't mean it or feel like doing it why should I!" Inuyasha smirked at his comment while the girk he assumed was Keiko was telling him off about how it wouldn't kill him to have some manners. He was going to like this Yusuke guy. "So Inuyasha, you ready for a night on the town!" He nodded and they all left.

Later on in the park

They had just left a concert that was going on in the park. Hiei had left early saying that he was only interested in seeing the hanyou and now that he had he was leaving. They said good bye and he was off. Kagome was so happy that everything else was going so well. Yusuke and Inuyasha were hitting it off great. They seemed to think alike! If Kagome hadn't known any better she would have sworn that the two of them had grown up together.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she felt hands shake her shoulders. She turned around and saw Botan and Keiko.

"So," Keiko started, "He seems to be having fun!"

"I'm glad he is! In my opinion he needed some more friends. Hanging around Miroku all the time is good for one's health!"

"What do you mean hanging around Miroku isn't good for my health?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha I forgot about your hearing, but any way I'm right!"

"Miroku isn't dangerous except with his hands!"

"Exactly my point! I don't want you to pick up any of his habits. I feel bad enough leaving Shippo around him! I don't want another Miroku on my hands!

"Feh, whatever!"

"Miroku was the guy who had the wind tunnel in his hand right?" Botan asked.

"Yeah Botan, that's him! Even though there's no wind tunnel in it his hands are still dangerous to all pretty girls." Botan gave her a blank look while Yusuke and Kuwabara were holding a laugh. Kagome sighed and explained it to her, "I mean he likes to grope women. He even has a pick up line, Would_ you please bear my children!_"

"I don't know why he says it! It only gets him in trouble with Sango!"

"His girlfriend?" Keiko asked.

" No, but she still slaps him or uses her boomerang to hit him! He'll probley be senile by the time he turns twenty." They were all laughing till Inuyasha heard a whistling sound and in an instant pushed Kagome to the ground just as an arrow passed by her.

Inuyasha helped her up and growled in the direction of where the arrow came. Just then a tall man who couldn't be more than twenty five stepped out from behind a tree. His piercing blue eyes only accentuated his golden hair. He gave them a cold stare while the others prepared to fight. Judging by his white robes he seemed to be a priest.

Growling Inuyasha bit out, "What do you want priest? How dare you shoot at Kagome!"

"My name is Tetsunosuke and I have come for her!" He said pointing at Kagome.

"What'd you say?" Yusuke said.

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha yelled. With that the battle was on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So what did you think! If you guys like it I'll update! By the way does anyone know how to spell Sango's weapon! Well I'm out a here! Asta!**


	7. Chapter 7: Prophecy

**Hello everybody! I'm back! Glad see that people still like this story! I'm surprised that I received this many reviews since I haven't updated in a while! For all of you who have reviewed, thank you times 10. **

**Here's my disclaimer, I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! But this story is all mine!**

**So sit back and relax and enjoy the show!**

Chapter 7: Prophecy

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha yelled. With that the battle was on.

"Stay back demon I have no quarrel with you! Just give me the girl and there will not be any blood shed." the priest said in a condescending tone. His blue eyes seemed as cold as ice as they stared at Kagome, and she swore that he was freezing her soul with that gaze.

This didn't go past Inuyasha and he leapt at the priest with his claws extended. He swung at his head with his right claw only to be thwarted with a sharp blow to his ribs. Inuyasha recovered quickly and looked to see what he had been struck with. _'It's his bow! He hit me with his bow? How?' _ Just then a flash of blue appeared and the priest was down on his knees clutching his bleeding shoulder. Tetsunosuke slowly stood up and turned his cold eyes to the source of his pain only to see Yusuke standing there ready to fire another attack.

"Ok, buddy! You can't just go around attacking people. It just isn't nice!" he said with a smirk, "Now that you've ruined my night I'm going take my frustration out on you!" Just as Yusuke prepared to join the fight he was suddenly stopped where he was and was pulled down to his knees.

"What the fuck is this!" He growled.

"Nothing much, just a simple restraining spell! Since it seems that your friends are ready to join the fight…" He was cut off by more grunting as Kuwabara, Kurama, and Koenma were also brought down to their knees in a similar fashion. "You see my spell is designed to calculate how much weight a person can hold and amplify so that there is no way for them to get out with my permission." If Kagome didn't know any better she would have sworn that he was enjoying him self. "Now demon," he said returning his attention back to Inuyasha, who was starting to stand, "Don't interfere again or I will be forced to remove you, permanently!" He said venom in his voice.

"Like I would ever let you take her without a fight! Now die, **Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!**" he yelled. Then to his astonishment Tetsunosuke simply side stepped his attack.

"Is that all you have, _boy_!" he bated and Inuyasha charged him again.

Kagome looked at the man now fighting with Inuyasha. _'Oh, I wish I had my arrows now, I hate waiting on the sideline!' _Kagome clenched her fists in defiance, _'What could he possibly want from me? The Shikon jewel? No, that can't be it; I don't know what happened to the jewel after the fight with Naraku! It just disappeared! So why would…'_

Kagome was shaken from her thoughts when she saw a tree explode from Inuyasha being thrown against it!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"No! Stay back Kagome! Don't come any closer!" He yelled back at her as he struggled to stand. His shirt was ripped and his bandana had flown off somewhere through the battle. Just when the priest was about to shoot another arrow at him he was hit from behind with a paddle. He turned to see Botan and Keiko behind him!

"Botan, Keiko," Yusuke struggled to get out, "Get out of there!" he yelled. His warning came too late as the priest threw two sutras at the girls. I land on their foreheads and they immediately collapsed.

"You bastard!" Yusuke yelled, "Just wait till I get out of here!"

"But, you won't, so just enjoy the show!" He then turned to face Kagome." Now that I've gotten rid of the interference, won't you come along quietly?"

"No" Kagome said in a low voice. Her eyes were hidden beneath her bangs, so no one could see the tears coming from them.

"Now Kagome, just come along quietly and we won't have any more problems!"

"What do you want from me?" She asked in the same low tone.

"I'm here on a sacred mission. I'm here to protect the world."

"Protect the world," she said with more feeling in her voice as her head shot up, "You just subdued the people who protect it! What have we done to you?"

"They have done nothing; it's you Kagome Higurashi that I'm protecting the world from!" Kagome looked at him stunned. "There is a 400 year old prophecy that has been passed down through my priesthood. _In the year of the Dragon, on the coming of the eclipse of Astron, the priestess of life and death will arise, and bring destruction in her wake."_

"You Kagome Higurashi are that priestess, and I'm here to stop you!"

Just then there was a surge of purple energy surrounding Kagome and just as suddenly as it came, it disappeared.

Everyone's head turned towards Kagome as a cold laugh emanated from the girls bodies. Inuyasha looked up in horror at what he saw.

'_Those eyes! Those eyes aren't Kagome's warm eyes. Their cold and lifeless. Their...no… they can't be…'_

"It seems that you believe that you can kill me."

'_No it can't be!'_

"You can try, but I will kill you first before you even have a chance to draw your weapon!"

'_Kikyo!'_

**So what did everyone think! I know that it has been a while since I have updated! Just tell me what you think and I'll try my hardest this time to come up another chapter! **

**Till next time new and old fans, Asta!**


End file.
